


Wasn't Supposed To Go This Way

by SweetheartsDie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie
Relationships: Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Duck Newton
Kudos: 11





	Wasn't Supposed To Go This Way

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. The abomination was aiming for Ned, he knew it was, which made the next few moments even more painful. They both hit the ground at the same time a few feet away from each other, Ned with a small gasp when his back hit the ground and Duck with a scream. The abominations claws had torn into Duck’s arm like butter, muscle and fabric tearing with the same amount of ease. The NARF blaster flew out of Ned’s hand and skidded across the forest floor, leaving him weaponless against the clawed beast standing a few feet. Above them there were flashes firelight and roars as Aubrey tried to lure the beast away from their prone figures.

Duck was the first one standing out of the two, his breathing ragged. He raised Beacon and charged, slashing and yelling with all the energy he still held in his body. Between Aubrey’s fire and Duck’s hits the abomination was dead in minutes, the same white light floating of its body as Ned finally stood and approached. Duck panted for breath as he held a hand over the steadily bleeding gashes in his arm, no matter that as soon as Duck noticed Ned was standing he rushed over, checking him and rattling questions off a mile a minute.

Ned, though flattered, placed a steadying hand on Duck’s shaking shoulders. “Friend Duck, I’m fine! It takes more than a hit like that to get rid of Edmund Tough Chicane! You however, are you alright? I couldn’t help but notice the rather large gash-” Ned was interrupted when Duck pulled away from his grasp,

“I’m fine Ned! Fuck, uh, Im fine, all cool, no need to work. Just… Go check on Aubrey.” Without another word Duck walked off in the direction of the NARF blaster. Ned sighed but complied, going to check on Aubrey who was fine other than a few minor scratches.

Suddenly there was a quiet ‘fuck’ and Duck collasped to the ground, blood still leaking from the wound. Ned rushed over in hopes of saving his friend, his boyfriend, his hero. For once Ned wanted to be the brave one, the savior of Ducks life,

The next time Duck opened his eyes he was greeted with a glaring fluorescent light in his eyes and the sound of muttering voices he easily recognized and Mama and Ned. He tried to speak up, to alert them of his consciousness, but nothing came out. Instead of struggling to try again he closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to will away the pain in his arm. 

“Dammit Ned you’ve been down here the entire time he’s been down here. Go home, get some rest, we’ll tell you if he wakes back up,” A scolding voice stated, Mama then, “I don’t understand you Ned Chicane, one minute you’re trying to distance yourself from the pine guard and the next moment you refuse to leave an injured members side”

“I’m simply being a good compatriot to Duck Mrs.Cobb, that’s all. No ill intention, simply friendship” Ned responded. It sounded like a thinly veiled line, but the truth rang through. There was no ill intention on his end. Mama just sighed, muttered to Ned, and moments later the sound of basement door shutting came. There was silence then a sigh as Ned sat in a chair next to the surgical table. Ned laughed to himself, though it sounded sad. “Well Ducky, I hope you wake up soon. People are starting to worry… I’m starting to worry about you. I haven’t left your side, not since the moment you collapsed. I shouldn’t have walked away from you, I knew you weren’t alright, you were bleeding for gods sake! But I trusted your judgement, look where that got us… Please pull through Duck, I don’t know what we-... I don’t know what I would do without you. Please come through. If not for yourself, do it for me. Do it for us.” Ned reached out and carefully took Ducks hand in his own, holding onto it like a failing lifeline. 

After that there was silence, only broken when Duck’s quiet voice said, “You sentimental bastard.” 


End file.
